


More Money

by WasabiPeanut



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Subsherlock, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, daddyjohn, domJohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiPeanut/pseuds/WasabiPeanut
Summary: Due to being famous in London and Englad, John and Sherlock get mor cases and more money for their cases.And so they have been able to rent a big apartment, which they had rebuild into a BDSM dungeon.John was playing there with his Sub Sherlock, who almost had no limits - and so he was able to fuck him how he wants, how often he wants and how hard he wants.This time a huge and new reward was waiting for his sub Sherlock.





	1. Throughout the Day - and Getting a New Reward

Since Sherlock and John had started to work together a few years have passed.   
John had started to blog most of their cases and due to that they had become famous in London and England.   
And due to that they had earned a lot of money.  
Sherlock hadn’t wanted all that money they got from the cases nowadays, but at some point he had appreciate it very much.

He had learned to appreciate it seven months ago, when John and he had revealed a massive and kinky sexual desire to each other. After a month of being in a relationship, they had talked openly about their desire for BDSM and Dom/Sub play, and a lot of other kinky stuff.   
Sherlock had told his partner that he loved to be the submissive part, that he would love to play that on a daily basis, that he would love to have John as his dom.  
He had never had a great and good dom, but John had turned out as the perfect one.   
John had been a dom for others before, but he had never enjoyed it as much as with Sherlock, even so he had needed a lot of strength and punishments in their beginning. Sherlock hadn’t been trained, but he had trained him very good in the last seven months. Sherlock was still naughty at some times, but he mostly was a good submissive, who wanted to please him as much as possible, so he would get all the kinky stuff he was horny about - so mostly every kink that existed on that planet.

He had learned to appreciate the money.  
Due to that, they had been able to rent an apartment in London.  
They still lived in 221B Baker Street, but that apartment was their very own BDSM dungeon – with a huge open loftspace, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a room for Sherock to rest and sleep.  
It was filled with a lot of different BDSM furniture, with all sorts of bondage material, with a lot of different toys in different colors and sizes and lengths, and functions. The dressers were filled with rubbersuits and things for pet play and age play.   
Just the whole apartment was filled with sexual things, with all kinds of toys and furniture one could dream of.

They weren’t here every day - sometimes John just wanted to stay in 221B Baker Street, relaxing in front of the fireplace with a whiskey in his hand and his cock in his subs mouth.   
They were able to play in 221b Baker Street, there were a few toys as well.

At the moment they were in their BDSM dungeon.  
They were here since this morning – there hadn’t been a case, Sherlock had wanted to do a few experiments, but his dom had decided to spent the day in the dungeon. And so Sherlock had followed.  
Since this morning John had cum multiple times. He had jerked off twice while watching Sherlock riding an extra long dildo and getting milked by a milking machine. They had watched porn – while Sherlock had warmed Johns cock and getting fucked after a while. Rough and hard, John had thrusted upwards into his lubed greedy hole, until he had felt Johns hot and thick cum up his arse. John had plugged him afterwards – it had been a new plug. That plug teased his prostate teasingly, and wasn’t as thick as he would love to have it.

They had just ate something, and he had just cleaned the dishes, when his master came up with something new.  
„Hey boy.“ John called him. „Times up. Are you ready?“ He asked impatiently.  
Sherlock turned his head to John.  
„I am, Sir. I am ready. I just need to hang up the towel.“ He said and did it immediately afterwards.  
„Good boy.“ John said, was sitting on the leather sofa. „I want you to come here, slut. You will get a dessert. So come here and kneel between my legs, your candy is waiting.“

„Yes Sir.“  
Sherlock walked over – he was naked, as always. He was always naked when he was here; he wasn’t allowed to wear clothes in here, despite the rubber suits or other clothes John was up to. His flaccid cock was locked in the cage, wasn’t hard, but nevertheless it wanted to have a lot of attention.  
Johns trousers were hanging in his knees as well as the black shorts. The cock was hard, that fat and long cock was hard like a baseball bat and leaking. He had needed a lot of training to take the whole fat and long cock, to suck it down his throat without choking or gagging. But now he was able to suck at the whole thing, to swallow it deep down without gagging or choking.

He kneelt between Johns legs, looked up to him and put his hands together behind his back.  
John patted his hair.  
„Good boy, there you are.“ John winked. „You will lick my cock and balls, slut. Don’t dare to suck. You know your behavior today counts much more than on the other days.“ John told him. „So put that tongue to good use, pet.“   
„Yes Sir, I will Sir.“ Sherlock answered with a subdued voice.  
Johns hand pressed Sherlocks head down.

Sherlock darted his tongue out and licked across the tip. He licked the precum away, swallowed it. His tongue darted out again, licked the head of that massive cock greedily.   
He loved the thickness, he loved the taste.  
He flinched and grabbed his hands, he gasped and whined, at the moment something started to vibrate in his arse.  
John grinned down to Sherlock, whose body language told him, that this has totally hit him by suprise.  
„Your new thinny plug can vibrate.“ John told him, and Sherlock hurried up to start licking again. „There are three settings in pace and three settings in function. Do you feel the fast and hard vibrating, bitch?“  
„I… I do Sir.“ He answered and started licking again.  
„It’s hard and quick, isn’t it? Just nod when I am right.“  
And Sherlock nodded.  
„You now what, slut? It’s the lowest setting. There a two more, two more settings, even harder and even quicker.“ John said with a flirty voice. „It’s steady now, but there are two more option. One of it vibrates for a few seconds and then it stops for a few seconds. And the other one is doing what it wants,… it vibrates and stops randomly, after a few seconds or a few seconds more, and it changes the hardness and quickness – maybe it will vibrate very hard and quick, maybe it will be just a breath. Do you want to feel that, slutty pet?“  
Sherlock nodded a few times – it sounded awesome, and he wanted to feel it, even so he knew that it was John teasing and torturing him.  
„I knew it, slut.“ John told him and pressed the little remote next to him, set up the mode. „I would have done it anyway. You know it’s not up to you. You’re mine. You’re my fucktoy and I do with my fucktoy what I want to do.“  
Sherlock nodded, licked the whole length.  
„Say something.“  
Sherlock stopped and looked up – the plug inside stopped and vibrated hard and quick, each sensation randomly, it was driving him mad, because it teased his prostate, and he couldn’t figure out what was coming next.  
„You’re right, Sir. I’m your fucktoy, and I’m happy that I am your fucktoy. I’m totally happy that you are in control of me and that you make the choices, Sir. Thank you for the new toy, Sir.“  
„You’re welcome, boy. Now, start licking again and enjoy your toy.“

Sherlock started again.  
His tongue licked along the full length – and his head was happy.   
John was right, today was a special day.  
Today he was allowed to cum, allowed to cum in the evening. And his behavoir today would count much more than during the week. It depends on his behavior how he would cum and how often he was allowed to cum.   
He was wearing a cock cage most of the days; they both have wanted it and he was quite happy that John had all the control.   
He maybe wasn’t allowed to cum for real, but he was getting off in his head very often.  
John used him as his fucktoy, as his slut and bitch – he ordered him to get him off by using his tongue, mouth or hands; and he was fucking him with his long and thick cock when ever he was up to it, where ever he was up to it. 

John grabbed Sherlocks hair, he was pulling at it, while Sherlock was licking enthuisiastically. He licked along that hard fat and long cock with his wet tongue, cleared it from precum.   
His own prick was flaccid, but even when he was hard, his cock wasn’t as thick and long as Johns.  
His masters cock was over average, and Sherlock had never had such a long and thick cock in his mouth or hole – that cock reached deep down his holes, filled him up perfectly.

„Stop it, pet. It’s enough candy for you.“ John told him, even so his sub would have been able to make him squirt like a bitch within the next few talented licks.  
Sherlock stopped it, looked up immediately.  
John was patting his head.  
„If you stay that good, you will get something nice this evening. Otherwise you will just watch it.“  
„How nice is it, Sir?“  
„Pretty nice, it’s worth to be a very good boy. You can trust me, it’s something you will like a lot even so we haven’t done it yet. You can trust me, that you would regret it your whole life, if you will miss it tonight.“ John winked. He switched off the vibrator, could hear Sherlocks sigh. „Do you have a wish for tonight?“  
Sherlock chewed his lips – the new toy in his ass was pretty good, it had driven him mad, it had made him shiver, but it was gorgeous that it was able to vibrate that randomly that one couldn’t tell what would happen next. It was a shame that his master had switched it off.   
He thought about something for tonight, chewed his lips again.  
„Um… age play? Would that fit into your reward, master?“  
John raised an eyebrow.  
„That would fit perfectly, slut. I think I will fulfill your wish, if you stay the good trained slut you are.“  
„I will Sir. I promise, I will.“ Sherlock nodded.  
„Good boy.“ John praised and ruffled through Sherlocks hair.

His cock was still hard, it was aching, screaming for attention. He was up to a good fuck.  
„Go to your puppy wardrobe. Put on the Dalmatian rubber suit. Then get on all four and wait.“  
„Yes Sir.“ Sherlock said.  
He stood up, walked through the large open loft to the wardrobe with his things for their puppy play. He opened the wardrobe, took out his Dalmatian rubber suit and got into it.   
John had watched him for a moment, but after he had stripped completely, he had gotten up, to get himself a cock ring. He wanted to fuck his cute puppy as long as possible – he would be able to cum more often today, but he didn’t wanted to wait until he was hard again, which wouldn't ven take long, when he would Sherlock order to suck him rock hard again. His sub would manage that in no time, no matter how often he had already cum. But he didn't even wanted to wait a minute. He just wanted to fuck into this hole – now and a long time.   
Sherlock had gotten himself into that suit, he was now kneeling on all four, waiting for his master.

John had put the cock ring over his cock.   
He was glad that there hasn’t been a case today. Spending the time here in the dungeon with the possibility to bury his long and thick cock into one of Sherlocks holes, to watch porn, to fuck and cum, to get blowjobs, rimjobs and handjobs, was much better then running through London to catch a criminal.  
His subs holes were made to be fucked. And these two greedy holes were more than happy to give him all the pleasure he wanted to have.   
Nevertheless, he was happy about every case – because with every case, they got more money, which meant more toys and furniture for their secret sex life.

He walked over to Sherlock, patted his hair.  
„Good boy. We will make a sweet puppy out of you – until you will become my little boy tonight.“ John said and ruffled through Sherlocks hair. „No more talking now, puppy. Just do what I say. Be a good slutty puppy for me and your reward tonight will be even bigger.“   
Sherlock barked in agreement.  
„Sit.“ John said.  
And Sherlock sat down like a dog – butt down on the ground, hand between his knees, chest and head up..  
John took out a matching Dalmatian mask with a muzzle, slipped it over Sherlocks head and tapped the Dalmatian nose.  
Sherlock barked happily.  
„Paws up.“ John ordered.  
Sherlock lifted his hands, and a few moments later a long paw glove that looked like a Dalmatian paw was slipped over his right hand and arm. And it didn’t take John long to put the left hand into the other paw.   
He rubbed Sherlocks head.  
„Good puppy. You’re such a good puppy.“ He praised him, and Sherlock panted happily. „Get on all four. Turn around.“

And Sherlock did it – totally into his submission, totally into puppy play, totally lovely to get an even bigger treat tonight. He hadn’t figured out what it was. His master had trained himself to hide all the things he had planned for him in their dungeon flat. He was never really prepared for what his master was doing here with him. Sometimes it totally looks like he would fuck him all night, and then he was just kneeling in the big dungeon bed, eating out his master, while his master was watching porn on the big television all night long. Sometimes it looks like there wouldn’t go on that much, and then his master made him kneel somewhere, stuffed a vibrating toy into his ass, set up the milking machine onto his cock, set up the fucking machine to let a dildo fuck into his mouth, and his master himself was fucking him with his cock and that virbrator or another dildo and that vibrator, until he almsot reached his high limit – and then he took him to the small bedroom, to look after him and let him rest.  
One could never tell what he was up to, it always took him by surprise. 

John bent down, pushed rubber shoes over Sherlocks feet, Dalmatian like.  
The rubber suit himself had knee pads and elbow pads.  
„Stay.“ John ordered him.  
He took a collar out of the wardrobe, laid it around Sherlocks neck and locked it up. And then he rubbed across Sherlocks back.  
„Such a good boy.“ He praised. „My puppy needs a tail, doesn’t he?“  
Sherlock barked in agreement, wiggled his ass happily, panted euphorically.  
John had already a tail in his hand. There was a zipper to free his puppy's ass. He zipped it down and freed the thinny plug.  
His puppy howled in frustration, but he barked happily when a bigger lubed plug tail was shoved into his waiting hole.  
John zipped up the bottom area of the suit again, and Sherlock was happily wiggling with his tail.

„Move puppy.“ John ordered.  
And his puppy spinned a few times, was trying to catch his tail. After three rounds, his puppy stopped, arched his back, lifted his head and howled. The sign that he was horny.  
„Oh, are you horny little puppy? Hmh, do you want to have fun?“  
Sherlock howled again.  
„Then come on, puppy. Hump my leg.“  
Sherlock stopped howling, looked at John through his mask, and moved closer.

John was still standing in front of the wardrobe.  
Sherlock moved as close as possible, lifted up one of his legs. He started humping against Johns legs – the metal cock cage rubbed with his flaccid cock against the rubber suit and against Johns leg.  
He panted and whimpered.  
His movements were fast and not really coordinated.   
It was hard to hump like that. He had done it a lot of times, but it still was hard to get into a good humping position. He had cum like that, humping his masters leg, but he wouldn’t be able to cum with the cock cage around his cock.   
He tried, he really tried to pleasure himself. He humped eagerly and he panted and whimpered and howled.  
„What’s up puppy? Come on, hump my leg. You’re allowed to cum.“ He teased him, and made him hump faster and even more eagerly.   
His puppy was panting a lot, he seemed to be out of breath. Sherlock put the leg down, moved around and lifted his other leg – he started to hump again, rubbed across Johns leg.  
Johns cock was leaking; he enjoyed the humping against his leg.

His puppy gave up after a few minutes, he put his leg down, bent his head sadly.  
John bent down, rubbed Sherlocks head.  
„Well, you don’t seem to be a good humping doggy. Let’s see if you’re a good bitch.“  
Sherlock raised his head again, wiggled his tail, barked with excitement, the eyes were shining like mad.  
„Oh yeah, it’s clear now – you’re a bitch who want to get bred. Shall I make you my bitch, puppy? Hmh, do you want to get bred with my fat and long cock?“  
Sherlock barked again, still wiggled his tail.  
„Then come on, puppy. Up on the bed with you, it’s breeding time.“  
Sherlock looked very satisfied.

He crawled to the bed in his kneeling position and jumped up on it.  
He was on his knees, supporting himself on his hands, his head was raised proudly into the air, and he wiggled with his tail in anticipation.

John smiled, lubed his cock with his own cum.   
He took one of the custome made cock sleeves out of the wardrobe and closed it.  
He put the sleeve down his cock – the company had made it especially for his cock size, it fitted perfectly, and looked like a dog cock, even with a knot.  
John wrapped his hand around his sleeved cock, thrusted into his fist, captured the precum and lubed the sleeve with it.  
He was totally horny for his puppy, and he would show him what it was like to be a mounted bitch.

He walked over to the bed, kneelt behind his puppy. He zipped down the bottom area, freed the tail.  
Sherlock still wiggled with his ass, barked in excitement, howled greedily.  
„Calm down, puppy. I will breed you. I will make you full of my puppies little bitch, I will fill you to the brim with all my puppies, until you can’t take it any more. I will mount you so hard, that you will bark for mercy and for harder thrusts at the same time. I will make you my bitch, you little slutty puppy.“ John promised, bent down and licked across Sherlocks puckering hole.  
Sherlock whimpered, wiggled his ass again – he hadn’t expected that.  
God, it was so good when his master was eating him out – unfortunately, his master didn’t do that often; his master mostly enjoyed his own ass eaten out while mostly watching some kind of porn.

The tongue licked into Sherlocks hole, wet and sloppy.  
And Sherlock panted eagerly.  
John raised his head.  
„Such a good hole to breed. I like it. Now be a good bitch for me and stay still.“  
Sherlock bit his lips and tried to stay still.

John grabbed Sherlock around his lower ribcage, he mounted him like a dog, thrusted eagerly forward and hit the goal at the first attempt.  
The dog cock sleeve on his cock was slamming deep into Sherlock.  
The long cock reached far into his wet and hot hole. He spread his puppies hole with his fat pulsing cock.  
Sherlock moaned loudly when he felt the dog sleeve around Johns cock.  
„Jesus.“ He hissed, because the hard thrust and the dog cock hit him by surprise, even so his master had said, he would fuck and breed him hard.  
„Since when can puppies talk, bitch? Shut it up, stay still, and behave like the bitch you were born to be!“ John said seriously.   
Sherlock whimpered apologising.  
„You’re just here for your breeding, bitch. You don’t have to do anything. Just suck my fat doggy cock deep into your bitch hole.“  
Sherlock panted in agreement.

John mounted him. He rocked his hips forward, rocked into him, fucked his hole quickly and roughly with no mercy.  
He moaned and grabbed his puppies body to hold on.   
The knot was slamming against the puckering hole.  
His puppy was panting and howling in pleasure.  
John grabbed him more tightly, he was in total ecstasy – playing with his sub was just amazing and pleasurable, he lost it mostly every time; he really got out of control, and he was lucky, that Sherlock had such high limits. He could almost do anything with his sub, as long as he took cuddling, loving and praising care of him in the end.  
And it gave them both a fucking lot of pleasure.

His pace was quick, his thrusts became even harder – this tight hole was just too delicious.  
And his puppy was making very happy doggy sounds.  
He was glad that he hadn’t lost the stamina and fitness he had trained during the army. Of course he also loved watching his sub getting fucked by a fucking machine or the milking machine, or when his sub was bounching up and down a toy, or when he was fucking him with a toy, or well all the other things he played with his sub. But much more; he loved to fuck his sub with his cock, and he loved to do it hard and long – and his sub loved to get it hard and as long as possible. 

„Hmmh puppy.“ John moaned hoarsely.  
And his puppy wiggled with his ass.  
„Oh, do you want it harder, puppy?“  
And his pupp wiggled with his ass again.  
„Roll over puppy.“ John ordered and slipped out of his puppy’s hole.

Sherlock didn’t waste any time, he wanted to feel his masters fat and long cock as soon as possible in his hole again. He rolled onto his back, tucked up his legs and knees, and he tucked up his arms onto his chest – he was lying on his back like a puppy who wanted to be caressed on the belly.  
John slipped between his legs, rubbed over his puppy’s tummy covered with the Dalmatian rubber suit, and then he grabbed the hips and looked into the doggy face.  
His puppy was panting, the eyes were shining through the mask – with anticipation and lust.  
„Such a pretty puppy.“ John praised. „Such a good bitch for your master.“ John moaned.  
His puppy panted happily behind his puppy mask.  
Johns cock was leaking into his puppy while he was hammering into him with ecstasy and lust. He wanted to cum into him now, but on the othe hand he didn’t wanted to stop – he would last with that cock ring until he would loosened it, and he wouldn’t loosened it; not now. He would do it, when his balls would ache too much.

And so he justed slammed his thick and long cock into his puppy’s hole, fucked him relentlessy and bestiality with deep thrusts, while rubbing his fat cock across his puppy’s prostate.  
His puppy was still lying on the back, his forelegs and hind legs tucked up; he was still panting through the mask, and he whined and whimpered with lust.  
John could see how badly his puppy wanted to get hard, how much he wanted to cum – but he was in charge, and now, his puppy wouldn’t be allowed to cum; his puppy was just allowed to take all his cum that he would spurt into him. But later, later his little slutboy would be allowed to cum – he would allow him to cum as often as he wants, until his little boy would experience one dry orgasm after another.

John didn’t slow down, he just watched his puppy while fucking into him as brutally as his puppy would be able to take it.  
His puppy sweated, he still panted quickly, he whined and whimpered like a horny dog.  
John loved the sight of him.  
What an amazing day.

After he had almost slammed his cock for twenty minutes into his puppy, he could barely hold himself back from unlocking his cock ring.   
„I will breed you deep bitch. My fat cock will give you what you deserve.“ John moaned, and fucked the even fatter knot of the cock sleeve into his puppies hole.  
His puppy stayed in his position, just whimpered and panted more and even quicker.   
The eyes, John could see through the dog mask, were still looking absolutely satiesfied and lustfull – his puppy totally enjoyed the brutal fuck with the dog shaped sleeve around his masters fat cock.

John unlocked the ring, slammed his long and thick cock deep into his puppy, buried the knot of the sleeve into the tight hole as well, that stretched the rim muscle extremely.  
The orgasm dashed through his body and he spurt his amount of cum deep into his puppy, while he was moaning and panting.

And after the last bit had dropped into his puppy, he pulled out, pushed the thick plug tail into his puppy’s hole and whiped his sweat away.  
He took a deep breath – it was time for a little relaxing time.  
He grabbed the two pillows next to his puppy and pulled them to his chest.  
„I will relax a bit after you have given me such a good time, puppy.“ John said to his puppy.   
He turned around, kneelt down with the pillows under his chest, resting on them, the ass up in the air. He closed his eyes, and slapped his own buttock.   
„Come here, puppy.“ He ordered.  
Sherlock barked and got up on all four again, he crawled to John, waited behind him for the next order. He looked down to Johns hole in anticipation and with a wiggling tail.  
„Play and lick, puppy.“ John ordered.  
Sherlock barked again – his master wanted him to play with the hole, with his paws and his tongue. Both wasn’t easy - his paws weren’t that small and his tongue wasn’t that long to be able to eat him out properly with the dog mask and the muzzle.  
Anyway, he started enthusiastically after a happy bark.

 

John had made him play and lick a long time, and he had made him licking up the cum, he had spurted during his licking and playing. Johns cum was tasting deliciously and he was always really thankful when he got it.   
This day was much better than every experiment and much better than every murder.  
He loved to be his master’s sub; he loved it to be used like that, and to be used hard and brutally – his limits were extremely high, which was great for them both.   
His master was able to fuck him brutally and out of controll to get off even more – and he himself was still enjoying it massively.  
And they both were able to enjoy all the plays and all the kinks and fetishes.

At the moment, he was sipping down a cup of Johns cum – the cum that had been into his hole since he had bred him with the dog sleeve around his cock.  
He was sitting in an oversized crib; it was big enough for him and a lot of stuffed animals, and big enough to share a bed with his master. It was an oversized big wooden custome made crib, and when he was in it, or standig next to it, it looked like he really would be a little boy.   
He wasn’t wearing the dog mask, the rubber suit, the paws and the tail anymore.  
His master had unlocked the cock cage, had pressed a lot of lube into his hole, had diapered him, and he had put him into a little boys pajama, that was having a few extras, or to be precise a few things were missing – it was a long sleeve thin pullover with a pirate and sharks on it, but there were two holes, presenting his hard nipples; his navy blue pajama pants with a lot of little pirates, sharks and swords, was having a hole and a bib.The hole was in the front to put his cock through. And the bib was on the back of the pajama pants, directly where is buttocks and his hole were – one was able to open it with a few buttons.

John was looking through the open crib door. It was a door made of wooden bars as well. It was easier to get in and out of it through the door.  
John patted his subs diapered crotch.  
„I’ve a big surprise for you my little slutty boy.“  
Sherlock sipped the last bit of cum down.  
„Tell me about it, Daddy.“ He said happily, and with a higher voice than usual.   
„Daddy has invited a man and a woman – they will join us the whole night. And you will be a good boy for them and me the whole night. You will make good use of your mouth, tongue and fingers, and you will gave her your cock for as many rides as she wants to have, and you will give me and that other man your greedy boyhole for as many fucks as we want to have. I know you love playing that adult stuff, so make me proud and show them what a slutty little boy you are. Show them how much you love playing with cunts and cocks, show them how much you love it to be fucked into your boy pussy. They will pay to play with us, and it depends on how happy they are during that night, how much bonus they will pay daddy – and well my little whore, the more money I will get, the more lovely things I can buy for the playground here, boy.“  
Sherlocks boyish eyes went really big, his mouth hung open with excitement. The plan of his daddy sounded amazing – a foursome the whole night with him as a little boy in diapers, what an awesome reward. Even so he had never had a foursome, not even a real threesome, and John had never shared him until now, nor getting money for it - nobody knew anything about that dungeon and their kinks and fetishes.  
Well that would change tonight, and he was totally excited.

He bent forward and kissed his daddy’s cheek.  
„Thank you, Daddy!“ He cheereed happily. „Am I allowed to cum like a big boy the whole time?“  
John ruffled through his hair.  
„Oh yes you are, you little toddler. You can cum like a big boy as often as you want to, let it all out of your little balls.“ John winked. „You know, Daddy was in the army, and they have been there too – so we all have a very fit body and a bloody good stamina, sweetheart. And that means for you, that I won’t stopp my fun and my playtime, just because you can’t cum like a big boy anymore – and I won’t stop their playtime with you as well. So we will go on, even so you can just cum dry, like a little toddler.“ John said and winked like a good sweet daddy, knowing that his little boy would love this plan even more.  
„You can play with me the whole night.“ Sherlock said happily. „They will give you a lot bonus, I promise daddy. You’ve taught me so much, they will have a lot of fun, and then I will get a lot of great new things.“ He nodded euphorically.  
„That’s my good boy.“ John smiled. He took the empty cup and put it next to the crib. „They will be here in a few minutes, so I will finish the last few things. At first, lift your hips.“

Sherlock did it immediately, and john pushed down the pants a bit.   
„How will I address the people you have invited, daddy?“ Sherlock asked while his daddy was ripping a hole into the diaper, right over his cock, that was pressing aginst the diaper.  
„What would you like to calm them, slutboy?“ John asked while ripping the hole for his little boy’s cock.  
„Mummy and Uncle?“  
„Yeah that’s fine. Your uncle’s name is Tom.“  
Sherlocks cock sprung free, it pressed rock hard through the hole his daddy has ripped into the diaper. It was already leaking.  
John pulled up the pajama pants, and the cock was pointing out of the pajama pants' hole. He bent down and gave the leaking head a kiss.  
„Such a pretty hard cock, little boy. You little cock deserves a lot of attention tonight.“ John said, even so the cock was total average for a man of Sherlocks size. „Now we will take care of your tight boy pussy. Come on turn around.“

Sherlocks eyes beamed at him, he gave him another happy peck and then he turned around.  
John slapped his buttocks softly, and opened the bib, so the cloth was hanging down. He started to rip a huge hole into the diaper right where his sub's greedy boyhole waited.  
„My little boy loves to play wildly, right?“  
„Yes daddy. I love it wildly, more than just wildly.“  
„You will get that the whole night. We will board your ship here, little pirate. And then we will have no mercy with the captain, we will use him beastly, savagely and barbarically. We won’t stop the whole night, and he will just make his happy sounds, he will just beg for more, he will just praise. He won’t whimper or whine like a little abused coward. The only thing he can say to stop this immediately is his safeword.“   
John bent down when he had ripped the huge hole into the diaper. He bent down and sucked at his little boy’s hole.  
Sherlock pressed his ass immediately against his daddy’s face.  
„Ohhhh Daddy!“ He moaned happily, and he got another suck and lick. He whimpered lustfully. „Daddy, daddy!“ He moaned again. „I… I love your play idea, daddy. Can we play it now?“ He asked. And John gave him another hard suck, and darted his tongue out into the hole full of lube. „Daddyyyy!“ Sherlock moaned loudly with a higher voice, he wiggled his ass happily, but John broke apart.  
„We will start any time soon. Face me and kiss your daddy, boy. Show him how thankful you are.“  
Sherlock turned around, sat down and bent forward.  
And he kissed his daddy with his tongue and a lot of enthusiasm until they heard the door bell.

 

Sherlocks eyes were glowing with anticipation, when John went to the door to let them in.  
And when he saw them, his eyes went big.  
A beautiful woman with blonde long hair, slender with the right boobie size. She looked absolutely amazing, and he was totally suprised that such a hot woman had worked for the army. The other man was tall and slender with a lot of muscles; he had brown hair, and he was very attractive as well – well his daddy was still hotter for him, but that man was also a very attractive man.  
He was cheering inside his head.  
Three beautiful human beings with hot bodys and a huge stamina would fuck him senseless tonight. After that night he would be probably deathly exhausted, his whole body – his tongue, his jaw, his nipples, his fingers, and hands, his cock and his hole, and his legs will probably feel like a shaking mess. But he also would feel more than satisfied.  
He will be deathly exhausted in the morning, but well who cares – his hole would be filled to the brim, his balls would be empty as hell, his hole would be fucking happy as well as his cock.  
He could hardly wait to start.  
His cock was already leaking a huge amount of precum, his hole was screaming for attention and even his fingers and tongue were tingling with anticipation.

He watched them undressing themselves, then they were coming over to him.  
He was greeted.  
„Hello mummy. Hello uncle Tom.“ He greeted them back, while they climbed into the crib as well.  
„We will capture our little pirate now, and then he’s under our control – oh this will be a great night. I couldn’t have wished for a better son; you're such a greedy little slut, and we will make good use of you.“  
„I’m so happy that you’re here. Can’t wait to play with you, mummy.“  
„You will beg for mercy, slutty pirate.“ Tom said.   
Sherlock watched him with anticipation.  
Tom was lying down, lifting him up with seemingly no effort.   
He wasn’t facing him or his mummy anymore, but he felt the long and muscly hard cock ripping him open. He hissed and moaned lustfully – it was almost as long and thick as his daddy's.  
Tom pressed him down so that he was lying with his back onto his upper body; and Tom lifted and hold his legs as well.  
„You’ve a nice cock, uncle Tom. It’s lovely to be filled that much.“  
„Oh just wait. You’re little tight hole isn’t full enough, yet.“

And right after Tom had said that, Sherlock could feel somethings else nudging at his entrance.  
A big head teasing his puckering hole.  
He bit his lips. With no doubt, that was a dildo stuck on one of their fucking machines.  
He heard a female voice.  
„When your daddy’s is ready you will suck and lick my pussy, boy.“ She said and positioned herself over Sherlocks face. She sank down her hips, rubbed her cunt across the sub’s face, and then he lifted his hips again. „That’s what you will get any time soon.“ She said.  
Sherlock blinked with huge eyes, was looking directly up to that pussy, already wet. He licked his lips.

John crawled into the crib as well, and he positioned himself between the legs of Tom and Sherlock. He looked down to his boy.  
„Do you know which dildo will play with your greedy hole while your uncle is fucking you as well, boy?“  
Sherlock closed his eyes and just tried to feel the big head. He chewed his lips.  
„Um, I think it’s the dildo with the size of your cock, daddy. It’s the custome made dildo with your measures.“  
„Oh that’s right boy.“ John smiled down. „We will start with something that will show you, where you will be all night long, you little fucktoy. Mummy, uncle Tom and daddy will take care of you, oh this will be a night full of fun. And you think you’re filled to the brim? Well then just wait, until daddy has slammed his fat cock into you as well.“

Sherlock clenched around the dildo and Toms cock, the hole puckering lustfully and greedily.  
John spread his boy’s buttocks and pressed his cock more and more into the lube filled hole. The big head slipped in, and then the long and fat shaft was sliding into it as well while rubbing over the dildo, the dildo that was build after his own fat cock.  
Sherlock pressed his eyes together; he moaned and loved the slight pain that would become a huge pleasure in a few moments.  
The woman teased his cock, circled with her forefinger just across the slit.  
„I love to see my baby boy leaking that much. I would say you could use your mouth for something better than talking now. Mummy wants to have it.“ She said and sat down onto Sherlocks face.

Sherlock breathed in the scent, and he immediately started to suck at the swollen clit.  
„Hmmh mummy.“ He moaned, and darted his tongue out, pushed it deep into his mummy’s pussy.  
The woman moaned happily with her position and that tongue. She put her fingers to Sherlocks nipples, pinched them – and Sherlock moaned into her wet cunt.  
John pressed the remote, he had brought into the crib as well. He pressed the buttons, and the dildo started his work, and with that Tom and he were starting as well.  
Neither the dildo and the fucking machine nor Tom and John were starting calmly – they started like animals; brutally and bestiality.   
They just slammed the fat and longs cocks into the little boys hole.  
And the little boy was screaming with a lustful moan into the cunt. 

Sherlock stretched his arms out and grabbed with his hands two bars of the crib. His mummy with sitting on his face, he was licking and sucking her hard, while she was pinching and rubbing his nipples. His uncle was fucking into him, together with a dildo and his daddy – three fucking fat cocks, much longer than average were fucking into his lubed hole, ripping him open, giving him a pleasurable feeling, a fast heartbeat, a tingling stomach and shaking legs. They were fucking him with no savage, just barbaric.  
His legs were lying over his daddys shoulder, who had grabbed his right hip – and with the other hand he was massaging his balls for a short moment, before he wrapped the hand around his cock, and started pumping up and down with no mercy.  
He was shivering and panting.  
„Oooohhhh mummy, daddy, uncle Tom!“ He moaned aorund the pussy, sucked at the clit again.   
He whimpered in pleasure, he whined in pleasure, it was so hard just to lick and to suck.

His tongue darted out again – he licked deep into his mummy’s cunt, while she was rubbing slightly over his mouth, and moaning like no one had licked and sucked her that good before.   
His daddy wanked him of with hard and quick movements.  
He felt the orgasm running through his body – he couldn’t stop it.  
He grabbed the bars tightly, his hips barked upwards into his daddy’s fist, and the cum was spurting out of his cock.  
„Daddy, daddy, daaaaaddy.“ He moaned surpressed, because his mummy was rubbing her wet cunt over his mouth.  
Uncle Tom was holding him in place, still fucked his cock through the open bib and the hole in the diaper into his lubed hole stuffed full with another fat dildo and another fat cock.  
And his daddy put his hand from his cock, when he had spurt the last drop. He stretched his hand forward and whipped it clean across his chin and neck.  
„Dirty boy.“ He said with a cheeky moaning voice, and then he patted the half hard cock. „There’s someone enjoying his playtime.“ 

Sherlocks pajama pants and the thin pullover were dirty with cum as well, but probably he would be much more dirty at the end of the night.   
He was panting and moaning; he was sweating and shaking.  
It was so good to be fucked that barbaric with three fat cocks. Jesus they had just started, and his prostate was already overstimulated from all the other encounters today, and that hard first fuck in his crib.  
But he wouldn’t safeword this, never – it was such a pleasure, he wasn’t even in the near of considering to safeword.  
He sucked at the swollen clit without mercy, and all of a sudden his mummy was screaming and squirting. She made his face dirty, was moaning and groaning wildly.  
„Ooooh mummy has such a good pussysucker.“ She moaned hoarsely „Don’t stop it, boy. Don’t stop it, make mummy happy again.“ She hissed and panted, and rubbed her cunt over his face.

John had grabbed Sherlocks thighs again, who was just a shaking mess.  
He was moaning with Tom, loudly and deeply – such a luck, that they had insulated the walls with soundproofing. No one would hear them, no matter how loud they would scream in here.  
It was awesome to see his sub with one of his female army friends – she was rubbing her cunt over his face and mouth. And John knew that this was fucking awesome, because had licked and sucked her like this very often during his army time – and well he had done a lot of other things with her as well.  
His sub looked good with her, and he was proud of him, that he had managed to make her squirt and scream that much, the happier they would be, the more they would pay him for that night.   
And it was awesome to hear her and his moans.  
And not to mention the moans of Tom ,and the feeling of that pulsing and clenching hole of his sub, with his own cock stimulating him. He had fucked with Tom during his army time as well, they had been in the same group, and well they had made a pretty good time out of their time in Afghanistan – just he and Lisa, just he and Tom, or they all together. And now they would start this again, just with his sub as the fourth person to play with.  
His cock was rock hard, his balls were aching, he was so turned on by all the sounds and sensations.   
Tom was moaning louder, he could feel cum filling up the tight hole.  
„Ohhhh Uncle Tom!“ Sherlock moaned.  
„Hmmh, oh god yes, little boy, such a pretty hole to fuck.“ Tom moaned, and didn’t even think of slowing down. He would fuck relentlessly into that little boypussy until he would have spurt his last thick load of his first orgasm tonight.

Johns thrusts were as brutally and beastly as they had been in the beginning. His balls tightened, his orgasm was running through his body. God he had wanted to last longer, for the next round he definetly would use a cock ring.  
He still thrusted into his boy with no savage or mercy, just grabbed his thighs tighter.  
„Ohhhh boy. You’ve made daddy pretty happy, but a way to quick.“ He moaned, while Lisa started squirting again. „Until you’ve sucked uncle Tom and me hard again, my lovely dildo cock will fuck into you.“ John moaned while cumming hard into Sherlock. „Such a greedy little boypussy, shouldn’t be empty a milisecond tonight.“

Sherlock was rolling his eyes in pleasure.  
He totally agreed with his daddy.  
But he hissed and moaned in disappointment when both real cocks were slipping out of his hole, and even his mummy stood up again.  
Uncle Tom was slipping away, and so he was lying on his crib mattress with his back now – the arm of the fucking machine adjusted his ankle new, and just fucked into him with no mercy.   
His legs were still shaking, his whole body was shaking with pleasure.  
His daddy turned the fucking machine down – it now just teasingly fucked his hole.  
He whimpered.  
„Oh pleeeaaase, daddy. Please , I want’t to play wilder.“ He begged and pleaded.

He opened his eyes when someone stuffed a bigger stuffed animal under his head and upper back.  
It was Uncle Tom who brought him into a better position for a cock sucking session.  
His mummy was siiting at the end of the bed, on the left side of the arm of the fucking machine – she was watching him with a smile.  
John smiled to Tom.  
„Go on with him, your little nephew is such a good cocksucker, just let him make you hard and letting him give you a blow job. You will have one in no time, and then he can suck you hard again and we start all with him again.“ John said to Tom – and turned his head to Sherlock. „Show him your talented mouth, little slut. Show him how quick he will be hard, cumming and be hard again. I will use mummy for that, and then we can all play with you again.“ John said.  
Sherlock blinked, nodded wildly.  
„Yes daddy!“ he said euphorically. „I will show it uncle Tom.“

And before he sucked his uncles flaccid cock into his mouth, he could see what was going on at the end of the crib.  
His mummy was sucking his daddy’s cock in eagerly, making him moan immediately, four words – such a good bitch. And while his daddy was enjoying the sucking and licking, his mummy was busy with her hands as well. One hand was fingering her wet cunt for a brief moment, before she lifted the hand and slipped the wet finger into his daddy’s greedy hole, who just moaned even louder a few other words – oh yes you little whore, suck and fuck me.   
The other hand, the other fingers just started to fuck into her cunt, the thumb was rubbing her swollen clit.

Jesus, he was such a lucky little boy and sub.


	2. It starts with a punishment

A week after their foursome session had passed.  
They were back in their second flat, in their private secret playroom.  
This foursome had been fucking awesome, if one asked John – he just needed to think about it and was hard in no time. And he knew, Sherlock had enjoyed this pretty much as well – even so, he had been extremely exhausted in the morning.   
It hadn’t been a surprise.  
They had used him the whole fucking night for all sorts of sex; his hole hadn’t been empty the whole night – either a real cock had fucked hard into the pounding darkness, or the fucking machine, or Lisa with a strap-on Dildo. They had used him like the good sub and fuck toy he was – with no mercy, with no softness. It had been a night full of orgasms, the crib had been a total mess afterwards, and he had made his sub lick it clean. And Sherlock had licked all the cum away, while a vibrator plug had abused his hole even more.   
Just when John had been ready with his shower, just when Sherlock had been ready with cleaning, John had turned it off.  
And then he had put Sherlock into the bathtub and into bed for a recovery.  
And while Sherlock had relaxed, John had thanked him for his amazing work in the night – for all the blowjobs, rimjobs, for the riding, for being such a good fuck toy, for being such a good boy for daddy, mummy and his uncle, for not using the saveword the whole night, for not complaining after he had just been able to have a dry orgasm after the other.

Since there was no case at the moment, John had decided to spend the weekend in their second flat – and Sherlock had been happy about the suggestion.   
While John slipped into some more comfortable clothes, Sherlock stripped completely in his relaxing bedroom, since he wasn’t allowed to wear any clothes in here.  
He was eager for the weekend – he loved it to be here, to be his masters pet and slave; he loved it to be used as his fucktoy, and he loved it to fulfill his masters wishes. He was excited what his master would be upt to.

When he went into the open living area, his master was already sitting in the BDSM bed, leaning against the backrest.  
„I am ready, Sir.“  
John turned his head around.  
„Good boy. Come over here.“  
Sherlock nodded and walked to the bed.  
John pointed to the drawer next to the bed.   
„Take the key, unlock your cock cage and take it off. After that I want to see that slutty cock hard, so better imagine something you like during taking the cage off of your cock.“  
„Yes Sir.“

Sherlock turned to the drawer and took the key. With hasty movements he unlocked the cock cage – cock cage free was always a good thing, at least he would be allowed to get hard, and that was a pretty good beginning of their weekend in here. He didn’t even need to imagine something hot – as soon as the cock cage was off, his cock got rock hard. It wasn’t a suprise for him; even so they hadn’t been in here during the week, his master had used him pretty much in 221B Baker Street; he had fucked him a lot, had treated him sweetly, had done all the sweet little things to him which would make him rock hard without the cage. Now he was so horny and eager to get all this again, hopefully his master would’ve that in mind.

John looked to his sub.  
„Such a good slut. We’re eager aren’t we?“  
„Yes Sir. I am eager, pretty eager.“  
„Well, a shame that it isn’t up to you to get release, pretty boy. Take the cock ring that’s lying on the drawer and pull it over your cock.“ John ordered.  
„Yes Sir.“ Sherlock nodded, trying to hide his dissapointment.  
„Have you really thought it would be that easy? We just arrived here and you think I would allow you to cum, slut? Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not that easy. You need to work for it.“ John smiled charmingly, while his pet put on the cock ring. „Come into bed. There’s something for you to do, pet.“ John said und pulled his sweatpants down.

Sherlock crawled into the bed, his hard cock unable to cum with the cock ring. He looked down to Johns flaccid cock. He had ever had a partner with such a thick and long cock – he was so lucky that he found John, it was a joy to feel it rock hard and deep down his hole and throat.  
„Put your mouth to good use, slut. Your masters cock needs a lot of attention right now. Don’t mess it up, boy – I’m really horny for a good and hard blowjob. Show me what an awesome cock sucker you are. I want you to suck me hard, and then you will use your talents while I fuck down your throat.“  
„Yes Sir. Understood.“ Sherlock nodded and licked his lips, eager to please his master to the fullest.  
„Good boy. Looking forward to my cum down your throat?“  
„The best way to start the weekend here, is swallowing your cum, Sir.“ Sherlock said and crawled between Johns legs.

He bent down, licked along the flaccid cock, rubbed his tongue across the slit.   
„Such a good boy.“ John praised him and closed his eyes.  
He was happy to have Sherlock at his side in so many ways – but fuck it, this was the way with the most extraordinary pleasure.   
His pet circled the slit, opend his mouth and sucked his flaccid cock into it – just the head.   
Sherlock sucked at the head, hard and with no mercy – and he already could feel that his master was getting harder and harder. He sucked in a bit more than just the head – pleasure was running through his veins while he was sucking at his masters cock, while his masters cock was getting hard, while his master was praising him for the good work.

Sherlock felt his masters hands in his hair, he tucked once before he grabbed his head.  
„The only things I want you to do now is sucking movments and using your tongue. I will do the rest. Be a good boy and you get a reward. If I need to break this up because you’re a naughty boy, there will be a punishment.“  
With the last word, John slammed his cock into his subs mouth. 

Sherlock did as he was told to. He just sucked and he just used his tongue, while John was grabbing his head and fucking into his mouth. The eyes were closed, he was arleady sweating – there wasn’t a good feeling in his belly, he had the feeling he wouldn’t be able to take this long and thick cock proberly today. His master hadn’t used him for this the whole last week, he wasn’t really prepared for such a deep and hard fuck into his mouth and down his throat. He was good trained with it in general, but since they started this games, his master had never skipped that training for a week before.  
He needed to try to please him, he wanted to have that reward and not the punishment.   
He opened up more, sucked and used his talented tongue every now and then.

John was still grabbing Sherlocks head.   
He was moaning loudly, slammed his long and thick cock hard and with merciless into this hotness and wetness, down the throat – over and over again.  
And then he felt Sherlock choking around his cock.  
John pulled hard at Sherlocks hair.  
„Don’t do that again, slut! I trained you to take my cock like this. Don’t you dare to do this again.“  
Sherlock blinked a few times, sweat was running down his face. He tried hard, he really tried hard to open up more, to take his masters cock down as far as his masters cock was able to reach.  
John started to slam his cock deep and hard into his sub again, and Sherlock managed to swallow him down a few times.  
„Good boy.“ He praised him, while he sped up his deep and hard thrusts into Sherlocks wet and hot mouth, fucked his cock deep down Sherlocks throat.   
He wasn’t far away to spurt the first cum of the day into Sherlock. Just a few more thrusts, and he would spurt a huge amount of cum down his subs throat.  
Sherlock choked hard again.  
John opened his eyes; he grabbed Sherlocks hair hard, pulled his head up.  
„Off of me, you incapable slut!“

Sherlock sat up immediately, he looked down to his thighs and swallowed.  
„I am sorry, Sir.“  
„Great – and what do I have from this apology now, slut? I told you what I wanted to have. A good hard blowjob while fucking deep down your throat. And what have you given me? Chokes! That wasn’t what I asked for.“ John said seriously and loudly. „I want to hear what you would have wished for as your reward, and look at me!“  
Sherlock swallowed, he looked up to John.  
„I… I would have asked for the permission to fuck you.“  
„Oh really? So you would have desired to fuck into my hole?“  
„Yes Sir.“ Sherock said.  
„Well, it’s not going to happen. But as you just showed me that you’re incapable of taking your masters cock down your throat properly, maybe you are good for taking it deep down somewhere else.“ John said. „I will fulfill you your wish, you’re allowed to fuck a hole, but not mine.“ John announced and turned Sherlocks wish into his punishment.  
Sherlock chewed his lips – god there were a lot of possibilities what his master would get him to fuck into; there were so many toys and equipment in this flat.  
„Yes Sir.“  
„Get up, get the female inflatable sex doll and than you come back here!“ John ordered.

Sherlock stood up immediately, and when he turned his back to John, he pulled a face. From all the toys, from all the equipment they had, John had chosen the worst. This doll was one of the worsest punishments. It was such a cheap toy, it looked so unrealistic, the proportions were looking so stupid. It was humiliating to fuck into the holes of that awful inflatable doll.  
He made his way to the cupboard, took the female doll out of it and came back to his master, who was now standing next to the bed – the sweatpants was dangeling at his ankles, the cock was standing proudly.

„It’s your own fault, slut. I told you beforehand to behave. Now get her ready.“  
„Yes Sir, you told me. I deserve this punishment.“ Sherlock said.  
He started to blew up the doll with his mouth.  
John waited, and when Sherlock was finally ready, he gave his new orders.  
„Put her against the backrest, I want you to fuck her ass. You won’t get any lube, but you can slick up you cock with spit three times. If you have done this, shove your cock into her and wait for me.“  
„Yes Sir.“ Sherlock said in a submissive voice.

He took the doll, got into bed with her. He leaned her against the back rest, spitted into his hand and stroked his cock once. He spitted again in his hand, stroked his cock again.   
Jesus, he was in so much trouble. He hated this doll, and his master was fully aware of it – he wouldn’t get away that easy with the choking thing.  
He spitted a third time, stroked a third time, spread the cheeks and stuffed his cock into it – it wasn’t that easy, he wasn’t really hard anymore.

John came to him, nudged his finger against Sherlocks hole.  
„Still open after that lovely week, slut?“ He asked and pushed his finger into him. Sherlock moaned in pain „Hmh, not as open as I thought you would be, pet. It seemed as I haven’t fucked you hard enough the whole week.“ He pulled his finger out. „Lick your forefinger and finger yourself. Three times, just in and out.“  
„Yes,… yes Sir.“ Sherlock murmured and did as he was told to.  
He put his forefinger in his mouth, made it wet, reached back and let it slip into his hole and out again. Johns thick cock wouldn’t feel good at the beginning, it would be painful, but the bad thing was, he was enjoying this a lot.  
He did it three times, put his hands onto the back rest again.

John had lubed his cock with spit.  
He got closer to Sherlock, spread his cheeks with his hands and shoved his cock into Sherlock, who moaned in pain again.  
Sherlock was stuck between the doll and his master.  
„Come on, fuck her, slut.“ John ordered.

Sherlock bit his lip, grabbed the backrest with his hands and began to move his hips back and forth, slowly. With every move, he fucked himself slowly on his masters cock.  
John grabbed his hips.  
„I think she won’t be satisfied with a slow fuck.“ John said. „Would you’ve fucked me that slowly?“  
„No Sir.“  
„Than fuck her harder.“  
Sherlock started to move his hips a bit faster, a bit harder. He knew what his master was up to, he should fuck himself hard on this thick and long cock, he wanted him to fuck it deep down his hole. It wasn’t about him fucking that dolls hole.  
John was so close that the cock slipped completely into Sherlock, everytime he moved backwards – an that meant 7,5 inches, 19 centimeters of cock deep down his hole. And not to forget the thickness of it – a bit more then five centimeters.

„Slut, it was your wish to fuck a hole. So do it properly, hard and deep, pull out of her as far as you can – your greedy hole will be really happy if you do it hard, fast and if you pull out as far as you can.“ John said. „You can stop it when I’ve cum.“  
„You… you’re wearing a cock ring, Sir.“  
„Oops. Hmh it seemed that I am in the position to end this whenever I want it to end it. Could be a fucking long start of the weekend for you, slut.“  
Sherlock bit his lip again. 

John grabbed his subs hips a bit more.  
And Sherlock closed his eyes and started to do this here properly.   
He started to fuck into the doll, deep, hard and fast. And he pulled out as far as it was possible, with John being right behind him, with Johns thick cock up his arse.   
His cock war hard again, not because of that awful doll, it was hard because of that thick and long cock, he fucked deep into his hole   
It was still painful, but it got better and so he rocked his hips harder.

John moaned loudly.  
„Such a good boy. But I’m sure you can do this harder. Remember how hard I fucked into your mouth awhile ago? I want you to fuck her that hard. You know why? Because you will fuck my thick cock deep into you as well, slut. Show me what a good trained fucktoy you are after you have been such an incapable suckslut.“  
„Yes Sir. Yes.“ Sherlock said eagerly.  
And he moved harder and faster. When the pleasure set in, he got euphorically.   
His eyes were closed, he grabbed the backrest, tried to forget in what he was fucking his hard cock; he tried to concentrate on his masters cock.  
He slammed back on Johns cock as hard as he could, tried to fuck this 19 almost 20 centimeters even deeper into his aching hole. And then he slammed hard forward, as far as he could, just to have a longer way back, maybe more speed and strength, to fuck this thick cock deeper for real.  
And with that he was fucking that doll hard and deep, fast and without any mercy.

John was praising him now, over and over again.  
He was happy with Sherlock. It turned him on massively that he was fucking that awful inflatable doll that hard and deep. This was an awesome punishment – it was humiliating which turned him on massively, and Sherlock was fucking himself hard and deep onto his cock.   
He heard Sherlock moaning and panting, he heard that his sub was exhausted – but he wouldn’t make it this easy. He would use his own good stamina, this little slut should fuck a while longer.

Sherlock grabbed the backrest even harder. He was panting a lot and his hole started to hurt again. He was probably fucking Johns cock deep down since thirty minutes. Not to forget that his cock fucked that doll since thirty minutes as well.  
It was getting uncomfortable as hell. 

No lube, a thick and long cock, that really hard and merciless deep fuck, the overstimulation in his hole and on his cock, his full balls, just scratched his limits today. He know he was able to take a lot more, but today didn’t seem to be his day.  
He really even consider to use the saveword if not at least one of these inputs would stop.

John knew his sub well enough, was feeling that his sub seemed to struggle a lot today.   
He loosened his cock ring. Punishment was punishment, but he didn’t want to make his sub saveword a session – that would just show, that he hadn’t looked good enough after his sub.  
He grabbed Sherlocks hips a bit more, and when Sherlock fucked himself back on his cock, he spurt his cum deep down his hole.  
He moaned loudly and gave Sherlock a few hard and deep thrusts while he was spurting all the cum into him.  
„Good boy.“ He praised when he pulled out. „Clench and get rid of it on the floor, you will lick it up ater your punishment is over.“

Sherlock nodded and stopped fucking the doll. He pulled out, clenched his hole, and stood up with John.  
When he was out of bed, he crouched down and loosened his hole, got rid of all the cum.  
John pulled his sweatpants up and took the doll, repositioned it onto the bed, with the ass up in the air.

He helped his sub up from the floor and freed him from the cock ring.  
„Well as you wish was to fuck a hole and cum into it. You’re free to do this now – with her. You can gave her a nice ass fuck. And you are not allowed to stop before you cum.“  
„I… I meant your hole, Sir.“ Sherlock said.  
„But we’re not in the reward department right now. It’s still your punishment for choking twice when I have wanted to have fuck down your throat, slut. You’re always so eager and greedy for cumming – now you’re allowed to. You will fuck her until you cum, until then we’re not doing something else. Hurry up, slut. I have a lot of other things in mind to do with you. I don’t want to loose a big amount of time, just because you don’t fancy that doll. No go on. And no cheating, I will know it!“  
„Yes Sir. Understood.“ Sherlock nodded.

While Sherlock was crawling into the bed, John walked to the open kitchen to get something to drink and to eat.  
Sherlock looked down at the doll.  
Just awful. This would take him probably a long time.  
But as awful as it was, it still scratched his kinks and this point, that it turned him on in a weird way.  
He spread her cheeks, shoved his cock into her.  
He tried his best, fucked his half hard cock into her. He was overstimulated, but it was still not enough friction or hotness to cum. His hole was aching, as hurtful as it was at the end, now he missed that huge cock already.  
He was sweating, exhausted, but he still gave his best – he wanted to bring this to an end.

After half and hour, after two sandwiches, a tea and a glass of water, John came back to him – had just enjoyed the sounds of Sherlock and that doll.  
„Still not ready, slut? Jesus, you wouldn’t have lasted that long, if you would have fucked me. You would have cum in no time, disappointed that the reward was over this fast.“ John teased him.   
Sherlock tried harder, grabbed the doll.  
„Pet,… stop it for a moment. I am not in the mood to watch you the whole time, it’s getting boring.“ He said and slipped out of his sweatpants, and crawled into the bed. He positioned himself right in front of Sherlock on all four, his ass right in front Sherlocks face. „Lick me! Just lick my hole, and make me hard – I want to watch porn, and not in the mood to get myself hard.“ John said. „Don’t dare to cum while you lick me.“  
„Yes Sir.“ Sherlock said with anticipation and stopped his movements.

Sherlock got up a bit, bent forward and darted his tongue out.   
He licked across his masters rim, pushed his wet tongue into his masters hole. And his master pressed the ass more into his face. He licked in and out of his masters whole, licked just acoss the rim and into the hole again. His tongue was fast and hard, with surprisingly talented movements.  
It didn’t take John long to get rock hard, and as soon as he was, he slipped away and got up.  
„Thanks, boy. Go on with your lady.“ He said, and closed the curtains of the BDSM bed.

He didn’t want Sherlock to see the porn, and he knew that Sherlock wouldn’t cheat. Sherlock knew pretty well, that the hole flat was equipped with cameras – everything that happend in that bed was recorded as well.  
John sat down onto the sofa, he turned on the telly, put it into splitscreen – a live stream of Sherlock in the bed and a porn.  
He turned on a porn of a single man, strapped in robes, strapped down on a fuckbench; a large and thick dragon dildo was fucking into him through a fucking machine, and a few men stand in a row to fuck into this subs mouth.  
He lubed his hands and started to play with his balls, while wrapping his other hand around his hard cock. He pumped up and down fast and hard, watched the porn with excitement.

That was the perfect scene now.   
Every now and then he looked to the live stream of Sherlock – still busy with trying to get off.  
He grabbed his balls every now and then – he didn’t wanted to cum until that video was finished.   
A twenty minutes session, grabbing balls, fucking into his hand, pumping his hand up and down, playing with his balls – seeing Sherlock finally cum into the doll. Disappointment and shame on his face when he pumped a lot of cum into that doll. Shame on his face when he sat up, after he had sucked all his cum out of that hole again.  
A good boy, not making a mess of cum into that bed.  
Sherlocks shamefull face, his hard and pleasurable orgasm even so he hated this doll so much, kicked John across the edge – after 17 minutes of this awesome video.

He spurt his cum onto the floor, he would order Sherlock to lick it clean later.


End file.
